


Two Sides of the Same Function (Pt.1)

by NoblestRomanOfThemAll (AnxiouslyGoing)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Logan will come in at chap 2), Creativitwins, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Pre-Episodes: Flirting with Social Anxiety, can be read as a follow up to 'An Easy Choice', mildly graphic description of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiouslyGoing/pseuds/NoblestRomanOfThemAll
Summary: There's a lot Roman isn't sure about, but one thing he knows for sure: Remus is his brother, in many ways his other half, and he'll always have his back.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	1. I Still Care

Roman jumped as Remus tumbled from his wardrobe and spilled gracelessly onto the floor. He stared for a moment in blank surprise till Remus groaned and curled in tighter on himself and blood began to pool around him. 

The Prince was on his feet in an instant, shedding his white tunic and snatching a first aid kit in two swift motions before coming to kneel at his twin's side. 

"Let me see," he ordered gently, and pushed Remus on to his back. Roman's jaw fell open, there was a dagger still embedded in Remus's side. "Remus-" 

The Duke swore as he recognized the voice above him and cracked open an eye. "Guess I came through the wrong door," he muttered. He swore again, and tried to bite back a cry of pain as Roman tore the material around the wound. 

"Why is there still a knife in you?" Roman demanded. He darted across the room and plucked a vial about the size of his fist from a small wooden box. 

"Janus got mad at me last time I took it out on my own," he muttered, sounding akin to a rebuked child. 

Roman set the vial down near Remus head and pulled a wad of gauze from the kit. "Hey, Rem, what's the third stage of decomp?" 

"What? It's when-" 

Roman yanked the dagger straight from the wound, quickly pressing gauze against the wound that bled more rapidly without anything to plug it. 

Remus arched his back and screamed. Tears streamed from the corners of his as he cursed incomprehensibly at his brother. 

Roman only half glanced up from the wound. He kept one hand firm into the wound and dried the other as best he could on his pant leg and picked up the vial of red liquid. 

"Almost there," he tried to soothe. 

Remus squinted at the vial as Roman finagled it open with one hand. "I think I've lost more blood than that, Ro." 

"It's the vial from Chronicles of Narnia, you dope," Roman answered. He let three drops fall from the the vial, before pressing the gauze back over the wound. 

Remus's face twisted in a tight grimace and he groaned. 

"Hey, don't try to fight it," Roman admonished gently. He stroked back Remus's hair, leaving red over the white streak in his bangs. He squeezed Remus's hand with his free one and Remus squeezed it tightly back. "I know it's not what you're used to, but it's what I have, so you're gonna have to deal with it." 

Remus wet his lips, he'd almost take the knife back over the burning that seemed to pulsate through his torso. "I don't see what's so great about this stuff if you still-" he gasped as the pain suddenly sharpened. He arched his back, trying to get a way from it. Roman reached out, cupping Remus's face in his hand. 

"Easy," he soothed and thumbed Remus's temple. "It'll be over soon." 

"-have to feel it healing," Remus panted after the bout had passed. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know why it does that to you. But I do know it's the fastes way to heal wounds like that. And believe it or not, I don't _actually_ want to find out what happens if they don't heal." 

The Duke snorted. "We can't _actually_ die. We're not _real_ enough for that. We'd probably just respawn or something like a video game." 

"Still... how are you feeling?" 

"Like I jumped out of a moving car and got hit by a passing truck." 

"Mmm. Well, you did get yourself stabbed again, so I think you probably deserve that." 

"You're one to talk." Remus poked a scar that wasn't covered by Roman's black tee, leaving a bloody fingerprint behind. "Was that the werewolf or the arrow? No wait, _that_ one's the arrow." He poked Roman's shoulder. "That one's the werewolf." He poked the middle Roman's chest. "That was the Manticore-Chimera." He poked the first spot again. 

Roman batted his hand away, annoyed and lifted the gauze. Aside from the drying blood there was no sign of injury. 

Remus craned his neck up, trying to see the wound. "How come I don't get any cool scars?" He pouted. "It's only fair. If I'm the one who has to be allergic to your stupid potion I should at least get a scar from it." 

"They don't do any good. Just hurt sometimes. You're the only other one who can even seen them." 

"Even that one?" Remus jabbed Roman's cheek bone and flicked his finger across the length of the thin scar that ran almost to his ear. Roman smacked his hand for it.

"Yes, even that one." Roman waved his hand and basin appeared beside them. Remus winced a little as Roman peeled the bloody shirt away from his body. "I'll make you a new one," he promised and tossed the torn and bloody one into a bin. 

"Aw, Ro-bro, you do care." 

Roman grimaced and pulled the soaked cloth from the basin. "Obviously," he muttered defensively. "You're still my brother. Just because we don't get along doesn't mean I don't care." 

Remus lay almost uncharacteristically quiet while Roman carefully scrubbed the blood from his body then scrubbed his own hands clean. Another flick of the wrist and it was all gone. 

"You should get some rest," Roman said absently. He peeled Remus from floor, pulling one of the Duke's arms over his shoulders to hold him steady, and guided his twin to his own bed. He even tugged off the knee-high boots before pulling the blanket up around Remus. 

"Oh, you spoil me," Remus teased and let his body sink into the soft mattress. It was definitely a step up from the hardwood floor with a dagger in him, even if his side still ached fiercely. 

"Here," Roman offered a black tee shirt, identical to the one he was sporting. "Do you need help or-" 

"I'm not _completely_ incompetent," Remus retorted and snatched the shirt away. 

"Could'a fooled-" Roman stopped suddenly- Logan's words seemed to call back out to him 'One would think that the Creative side would be able to come up with a nicer way to talk to others!'- he quietly sighed. "I know you're not, Remus. But I know my things don't work as well for you. I just want to be careful it doesn't reopen like last time." 

Remus scowled and launched a pillow at Roman's head. 

"What was that for?" Roman demanded. 

Remus didn't answer as he pulled the shirt over his head flung himself sideways so his back was to Roman. 

The Prince scoffed and rolled his eyes as he returned to his desk. If Remus was going to pout there was no sense in trying to talk with him. 

\-----

Roman glanced over his shoulder at the slight whimpering that came from his bed. When it came again he stood and moved to investigate. Remus's head was barely visible amid the soft comforter, but Roman could still see the tight grimace on his face. With a sigh the Prince sat on the edge of the bed and carefully stroked his twin's hair. 

It was a well kept secret of theirs. That the thoughts sometimes became overwhelming even for Remus. When he was at his best, Remus could stomach some pretty gruesome things, but everyone had their limits. Even the embodiment of Bad Creativity. 

Roman stared distantly out the window.

'Between you and Remus, I wouldn't know who the evil twin is.'

The words still echoed in his mind. Roman closed his eyes before the tears could fall again. There really wasn't much difference between the two of them. Loud, flamboyant, impulsive, the list went on. If he really thought about it there were some grey areas between his work and that of his twins. After all he did kill off Olaf when he rewrote Frozen, and "major character death" wasn't a far tag from "dark fic". 

"Ro-bro?" 

Remus's soft voice broke into his thoughts. "Hey, Rem-ding," he smiled faintly at his twin. "You ok?" 

Remus rolled onto his back. "You know you're an idiot, right?" 

Roman sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I know. Let me see-" 

"A real big dufus-" 

"If you're just going to insult me, I'm leaving." 

"You can't be like me, dummy. Otherwise there wouldn't be two of us. We're two separate parts of the same Side, sure, but we're not the same. You won't ever be as _fun_ as I am." Remus patted Roman's hand sympathetically. "You have to accept that, Ro." 

Roman snorted and lightly shoved Remus's face. He was rewarded for the action by Remus licking his hand. The Duke giggle at his twin's disgusted cry and let him scrub the hand on on his arm. 

"Let me see your side," Roman pulled the covers away and pushed up the hem of the shirt. 

The skin where the knife had been embedded in him was still slightly pink and warmer than the skin around it, but there was no sign of it opening again. 

"Give it to me straight, doc," Remus mock pleaded. "Am I gonna make it?" 

"'Fraid so," Roman confirmed and ruffled Remus's hair. "You had another nightmare." 

Remus looked away and shrugged. "I'm part of the same person you are. Even if he doesn't want to admit it. They're kinda your fault anyway." 

"I know," Roman murmured and ran a hand through his hair. "I know. I'm sorry, Rem. I-" 

Remus swung a pillow at Roman's head. 

"Stop that!" Roman growled. 

"Stop apologizing!" Remus shot back. "We're both Creativity, you dingle-berry, we're _going_ to influence each other. Just because we've been separated out and color coordinated doesn't _actually_ make us _individuals_. You have to be you so the _moron_ we belong to can function. So quit apologizing for it!" 

"Maybe I don't know how to!" Roman snapped. "Maybe I- I don't know how to do that," his voice went quiet. "You-you don't get it... You've never had to be anything more than what you were expected to be. No one expected anything from you, but to spit out ideas -regardless of what they were. They expect _more_ from me. But it's-" he shook his head, "it's like trying to grab something from a tall shelf. Just when you think you can reach it, you end up pushing it farther away. I don't know how to _not_ apologize for who I am, because who I am...is never enough."

Remus, pushed himself up right, wincing a little as he did so. "I know this is a challenge for you, but try not to interrupt me: you're an idiot-" 

'It's too bad your brain isn't as big as that chin.' 

"Yes, I got that message _loud_ and _clear_ ," Roman fumed. 

Remus made a move to follow when Roman stalked away from the bed, but sank with a groan. Roman swore under his breath and jumped to catch him. 

"Stay in bed!" He growled. "You know that stuff takes a lot out of you." 

Remus leaned back against the headboard, trying to catch his breath a moment before continuing, "We're all idiot pieces of the the same idiot meat puzzle, Ro-bro. He defines us, even if it is only subconsciously. Don't apologize for something that's his fault." 

Roman took a slow breath, working his jaw thoughtfully. "I'm not actually sure that helps, but I appreciate it." 

Remus shrugged. "I'm not actually supposed to be helpful. I'm just the _scary_ one." He eyes flared red at the word scary, but Roman just rolled his eyes and snorted. 

With a sigh he slumped next to his twin and leaned his head over so they were touching. "Virgil and Patton would throw a fit if they knew I was helping you." 

"They'd probably throw fits if they knew about a lot of the stuff you did. It's their jobs to." He nudged Roman's arm. "How's the bruise?" He rolled his eyes when Roman looked at him in surprised confusion. "Just because I didn't get a fair share of the marbles and I'm supposed to be the scary one doesn't mean I don't care either. I know how it works when one of us gets hurt."

Roman sighed for what felt like the billionth time and pulled his shirt up. There was only the faintest yellow discoloration in the same spot where he had pulled the knife from Remus.

The Duke nodded. "Good. Thanks for taking care of me, Ro-bro." He wiggled down under the covers and wormed his way under Roman's arm so he was snuggled against his side. 

Roman just rolled his eyes and gave his brother a light squeeze. "You're welcome, Rem-ding." 


	2. Still My Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman goes to Logan for help, just a simple fact check, but Logan refuses to answer any questions until Roman explains the blood on his face.

  
Roman glanced both ways before fully exiting his room and trotting down the hall to Logan's. Remus was still asleep in his bed, and he wanted to get this project done before the Duke woke up. 

"Ye- Roman, what happened?" Logan demanded. 

Roman blinked, taken aback by the urgent question. "What?" 

"There's blood on your face." 

"Oh. I forgot about that," he muttered, and touched blood streak on his cheek. 

"You- how did you forget about that?" Logan grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward the bathroom. 

"It's not mine!" Roman wriggled his arm free. "I just needed to double check something with you." 

"Well, I'm not answering until you explain the blood." Logan gestured to his arm this time. 

"Fine. But-" Roman swore under his breath when he heard footstep coming up the stairs and jerked Logan into his room, quickly locking the door behind them. 

"Roman, what is going on?" Logan demanded. 

"Remus got hurt. He came through my door when he was coming back from the Imagation and...I helped him." 

Logan shook his head. "Those aren't real injuries-" 

"They aren't for you," Roman retorted in a hushed tone. He peaked over the bed to make sure Remus was still asleep. "We have a little bit more of a complicated relationship with the Imagination. We're closer to it in our function so we can't just brush things off like you can. We've found work arounds for it, but for the most part we're...bound by story logic. Not all stories handle it very well, but even Teen Titans depicted long lasting injuries." 

"Yes, I suppose that does make sense," Logan mused. "Are those scars?" he moved forward and took the Prince's arm in his hands, turning it over to study it. Roman stood silently, eyes averted even when Logan's gaze moved up to his face, taking in each scar in turn. Suddenly the bloody streak across Roman’s cheek made sense. 

"Yeah, I guess they're only visible here. Remus is the only one seemed to be able to see them before." 

Logan's eyes flicked between the twins' faces. "Remus doesn't have any scars?" 

Roman shook his head and sank onto the bed next to his twin. "He doesn't scar, but he has a harder time healing. We're not sure why. The injuries themselves can be cleared up pretty easily-" he gestured to the vial still on the floor, knowing Logan would recognize it, "-but especially...more serious injuries are hard on him. It's almost like.... even though it heals, he still manages to get an infection. That's why I wanted to talk to you. I just wanted to double check that it was silk that was used to line armor." Roman gestured to the desk. 

Logan picked up a design. "You're going to reinforce his tunic." 

Roman nodded. "Mine is already fairly durable, but Remus doesn't like how heavy it is. I'm hoping he won't notice another layer." 

"I don't understand why you wouldn't want the others to know." 

"Things have been better, but they're still...not good. I know how Patton and Virgil feel about Remus, and..." 

"And your afraid of jeopardizing your relationship with them by helping Remus." 

Roman only nodded, gaze averted. "We don't get along usually and I don't want to be like him, but I'm not going to just turn him away when he needs help. He's still my brother." 

"Helping someone in need, _caring_ for someone who might not otherwise be cared for or have help...even in the face of disapproval from friends... That sounds like something a good person would do," Logan mused. 

Roman's snapped to Logan, trying to search his face, looking for confirmation of what he had just heard, but too afraid to ask. 

"We are all imperfect, Roman. We're parts of a flawed human being, making us equally flawed. But we do our best in the roles that we have been given. You _can't_ be perfect. The _only_ thing you can do is accept and learn from your mistakes and keep moving forward. I believe what you are doing for Remus is a good thing. He is a...difficult part of Thomas do deal with, but he is part of him nonetheless. The same as you. The same as me. Your caring for him is the right thing to do. I won't tell anyone what you've been doing if you really don't want me to, but know that I have your back, so to speak, when it comes to this. I'll do some more research, and see if we can find something a little more durable, but light for Remus." 

Roman launched himself off the bed and threw his arms around Logan. For a moment the embodiment of Logic froze, uncertain of what he should do. Then he slowly returned the hug, squeezing Roman tightly. 

"Make sure you're getting rest as well," he said as they stepped apart. "I can't imagine tending to someone in this manner is very relaxing." 

"Thanks, Logan," Roman said quietly. 

Logan smiled softly. "You're welcome, Princey." 

\--- 

"Can I ask you something?" Logan asked, looking up from his book. 

"Hm?" Roman half glanced up from the ruffling he was hand stitching to the ends of Remus's new sleeves. 

"Why don't you just conjure up a mithril chain mail shirt for him? Or his regular shirt for that matter?" 

Roman chuckled. "My 'obsession with making things harder than they need to be'," he gave a pained sort of smile. "I'm not allowed to. I don't know why, I guess because it doesn't make for a very good story when the main character has everything they need at their finger tips. I can't conjure Remus's shirt because it was his design, since I'm altering it, I have to alter it by hand. I can conjure mithril, but only a recreation of the one from The Fellowship of the Ring." He pointed with his needle to the box that housed the healing vial. "I can use that here, but I can't take it with me into the Imagination. And it actually works better on me than it does Remus. We're not sure why that is either." 

"But you are the embodiment of Creativity-" 

"I'm _part_ of it. I think there are some things that...subconsciously Remus and I sort of...cancel each other out on. And I don't actually have as much control over things as you'd think." He tied off the bit thread he always working with and stuck the needle in a pin cushion then held the tunic up to examine his handy work. 

Logan waited patiently while Roman began working on the other sleeve's ruffles. 

"They say the key to Creativity is to let the mind wander, daydream," Roman finally continued. "I'm a manifestation of the _idea_ of Creativity, Thomas's Creativity Spirit, if you will, but I'm not a _manifestation_ of the imagination. I mean, I am, we _all_ are. Or...figments of it. It's complicated. I'm not _the_ manifestation of the Imagination. We all have influence on the Imagination. Even you, _Logic_." He glanced up with a half smile. 

"How do you mean?" Logan's head tilted to one side and he pushed his glasses back. 

"Who came up with that tie?" Roman nodded at Logan's chest. 

Logan glanced down at the striped tie. "I did." 

"And Patton's cat hoodie?" 

"I did." 

"You're logo too, right?" 

"Well, yes." 

"So you, a figment of Thomas's _imagination_ , independently came up with designs and employed them. _Without_ help from me or from Remus, the embodiments of Creativity." 

Logan nodded thoughtfully. "So being that we all are _projections_ of imagination, we all encompass and influence part of it." 

"Scientists have to be pretty creative to come up with new hypotheses to test." 

"Huh." 

"Yeah, I try not to think about it too much. Gives me a headache. But it means there are a lot more factors to it than just myself or Remus. For example: how is it that Virgil the embodiment of Thomas's _Anxiety_ has a pet spider when Thomas himself has a _phobia_ of them?" 

"I-" Logan's brow furrowed. "I...hadn't thought of that." 

"Patton reacts to it as you'd expect someone with a phobia to react, and there are _definitely_ some nightmare worthy creatures in the Imagination because of the phobia, but for some reason, Virgil can keep a pet tarantula. And on top of that, I have a phobia of the dark, but Thomas does not," Roman shrugged a shoulder.

"I see why you don't like to think too long on this," Logan muttered and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. 

Roman chuckled and plucked a tooth from the pile on his desk. He dropped it into the netting and folded it over before continuing his sewing. "I've learned it's best to accept some things and just roll with it." 

"Are those real?" 

Roman side eyed the pile of pearly whites. "I plead the fifth." He turned to Remus and gave tired sigh when the Duke began muttering in his sleep and set aside his project. Roman picked up a dropped dinosaur plushie and tucked it against Remus's side and sat on the edge of the bed next to him as Remus's breathing quickened. 

Logan watched both fascinated and confused, as Roman spoke softly to his twin, offering assurances of his safety and that Roman would keep him safe. It was a side to each of them that Logan had never seen before. He had seen Roman being gentle before, of course, over the past years he had developed something of a knack for calming Virgil down. But even then there was something light and playful about it. It was the role of a friend as much as it was a caretaker. Here it seemed Roman was solely in the role of a caretaker. There was such a practiced ease to it, Logan found himself wondering just how often Roman played this part. 

After several minutes the Duke turned and curled in on his side, seemingly unfazed by whatever nightmare had plagued him just moments before, and hugging the dinosaur to his chest. 

"Does that effect his role as Creativity?" 

Roman's head snapped around as if he had forgotten Logan were there, then he slumped forward and sighed. "Not in the way you're thinking. Not in a way that effects Thomas, otherwise you'd all already know about it by now." 

"How long has this been going on?" 

"As long as either of us can remember," Roman answered and tucked the blanket up around Remus's chin. 

"And you just...kept it a secret?" 

"You've seen the stuff he comes up with casually. What do you think his nightmares are like? How do you think Patton and Virgil would react to those? We think-" he sighed and racked a hand through his hair. "-You know those times when Thomas wakes up and doesn't remember details about a dream, just that it was weird and it leaves him and Virgil weirdly keyed up the whole day? We think it has to do with that." 

"So we can expect tonight to be one of those dreams?" 

Roman shook his head. "They don't line up. Otherwise a pattern would have been noticed by now, but the...content might be related. We've also theorized that it's my fault." 

Logan frowned at that. "Your fault? How?" 

"Being in my room too long lowers his threshold. But, he still gets nightmares in his own room too. It's just...one of those grey areas." 

"What about you?" 

"I get nightmares in both rooms too. His room more than mine. We've actually tried experimenting with it. Thus far, his are just more random than mine. With the exception of when he gets hurt. There's always a few back to back then. Logan, I know I'm asking a lot of you-" 

"I won't say anything." 

"Thank you." 

Logan offered a book. "You might suggest an animal hide armor to him for quests. Preparing leather seems like it would be something he would enjoy." 

Roman took the book with a nod. "Thanks, Logan." 

Logan patted Roman's shoulder. "Try to get some rest," he encouraged then shut the door behind him as he left. 


	3. A Decent Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes brothers are a nuisance, but family is family.

"How's it feel?" 

Remus held out his arms, turning them over a few times, shaking the ruffles at the ends of the sleeves. "What'd you do it?" 

"I lined it with silk," Roman admitted. "It's an old tactic to reinforce armor." 

Remus arched a brow. "Really freaked you out, huh?" 

Roman turned away and dropped into his desk chair. "No, I get an absolute kick out of keeping you from bleeding to death," he pouted. 

"We can't _die_ ," Remus reminded. "We're not allowed to." 

"That doesn't mean I enjoy having to patch you up every time you decide to add to your dagger collection!" 

Remus fiddled with a tooth that was trapped in the netting of the ruffles at the end of his sleeve. "I wasn't aiming for your door. I can patch myself-" 

"I want you to come to me when you're hurt, you _clod_ , I just want you to stop getting hurt so much." 

"...What?" 

"You're an idiot too," Roman fumed and jerked to his feet. "I can _not_ like you and still care. Just because I don't want to be like you doesn't mean I don't want you to be _safe_." He huffed out a sigh and racked his hands through his hair. "No matter what anybody else thinks of you...you're my twin. I'm _always_ going to be there to help you." 

"Don't go getting all sappy on me," Remus muttered awkwardly. "You're gonna make me puke." 

Roman rolled his eyes. "Well, it should make you feel better to know the teeth are real." 

Remus's face lit up in delight. "You didn't!" 

"I'll deny it! If you try to tell anyone, I will deny it, but... I found real teeth for you." 

Roman stumbled as Remus threw himself at him. "You're a decent brother, I guess." 

"And you're a nuisance!" Roman grumbled and squirmed out of the hug. 

Remus giggled and hung himself off of Roman's shoulders. "If I was allowed to I might even say you're a good brother. But y'know, I'm the bad guy so I'm not allowed to be nice to you." 

The Prince rolled his eyes and jerked the Duke into a headlock. "And I guess since I'm supposed to be opposite of you I'm not allowed to be mean. Which is lucky for you otherwise I might do something like this," Roman roughly scrubbed Remus head with his knuckles. Remus shrieked and tried to tug away. Roman let go just as he started to pull away and the Duke went tumbling across the floor. 

"Here," Roman tossed a book at Remus before he could launch his revenge attack. 

"What's this for?" 

"Leather work. All the way from skinning to tanning and the practical uses for it," Roman answered, plopping onto the floor next Remus, who flipped through the book in rapt fascination. "Including but not limited to using it for protection." 

Remus rolled his eyes. "I'll think about it, your royal dorkness." 

"I'll take what I can get," Roman sighed. 

Remus snapped the book shut and hopped to his feet. "Wanna go hunting?" He offered a hand to his twin. 

"Not particularly," Roman answered and let Remus tugged him to his feet. "But I'll be here if you need me. Take care of yourself out there, Rem-ding." 

"Eh, we'll see what happens." 

"Well, if you don't, I may just have to kick your butt so hard you'll have to pick my boot leather from between your teeth. So." 

"Ugh. Fine. I'll be careful or whatever. Can I go now?" 

"Bring me back a cool rock." 

"If I bring you back a rock, it's gonna be to throw at your head," Remus retorted, disappearing back into the wardrobe, book tucked under his arm. "Later, Ro-bro!" He hollered over his shoulder. 

Roman chuckled and shut the door behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the last chapter. I have some ideas of a similar situation, but with Remus as the one taking care of Roman, but I don't have it as fully fleshed out yet, and I'm not sure if I'll continue it here or start it as it's own fic. Ideally it will still explore the idea of the twins both being Creativity, but also maybe explore how some of the other sides feel about this too.  
> But for the moment, you can consider this part at at close. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you so much for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea...months ago, and I've had it written for a few weeks now. But I've been hesitant to post it for a number of reasons. One being it gets a little meta in later chapters, but I really wanted to explore the idea of both Roman and Remus being Creativity.


End file.
